A Firefighter's Marriage
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: In this new romance story, Dusty and Dipper were couples but they will be married firefighters soon, thanks to Dusty's proposal to Dipper. Filled with new romantic words, witness the marriage of Dusty Crophopper and Lil' Dipper in this new romance story published for the awaited 2015 Valentines Day!
1. The Proposal

_**This is my new romance story of the month. After making a promise to one of my friends/writers, this new romance story was now on it's way for it's debut. Please enjoy reading this new story by the way!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Proposal

One day, Blade and Maru were talking with each other about their preparations for Valentines Day in their hangar...

"So, what can you do for this month's Valentines Day?" - Maru asked -

"I don't know, Maru. Can i arrange a date with Miranda instead?" - Blade replied with a suggestion -

"It's up to you, Blade. You can have a lovely date with her in the base or you can just deliver some Valentines Day goodies to her." - Maru said -

"What goodies, Maru?" - Blade asked, curious by his unknown words -

"Flowers, boxes of chocolate, cans of oil and anything, Blade." - Maru replied -

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Maru." - Blade said -

"Your welcome, Blade. Just call me if you change your mind for this Valentines Day, ok?" - Maru replied -

"I will, Maru. By the way, have you seen Dusty and Dipper?" - Blade asked -

"They're dating in the skies above the park. Why?" - Maru replied -

"Nothing usual." - Blade said, smiling and leaving the hangar -

Maru could only do but to pose a smirk on his face. Meanwhile, Dusty and Dipper was flying above the skies of Piston Peak National Park. They were flying high in the sapphire skies...

"Dipper, how's the flight? I mean the leisure flight today?" - Dusty asked -

"It's good, Dustmuffin. I feel some rejuvenated today when i'm flying close to you in the skies." - Dipper replied -

"Oh, that's sweet. Your words make my mood rise to the max." - Dusty said, softly -

"You too, Dustmuffin." - Dipper added -

As they flew to the skies for a few more hours, the skies began to darken and the night skies finally viewed it's stars. The time has come for Dusty and Dipper...

"Dipper, can we return back to base now?" - Dusty requested -

"Why, Dustmuffin?" - Dipper asked -

"There's something i wanted to say with you and with the others too." - Dusty replied -

"Is it important?" - Dipper asked -

"Yes, Dipper. It's really important." - Dusty replied -

"Ok, then. Let's return back to base. Besides, our friends were awaiting our arrival there." - Dipper said -

"Yeah, you're right." - Dusty added -

After flying back for a couple of minutes, Dusty and Dipper finally returned to the base. There, Dusty gave Dipper his words that Dipper never heard before in her life...

"Dipper, to be honest with you...i'm completely in love with you. I could feel my heart begging for you." - Dusty said, beginning his first words in a soft tone -

"I'm also falling in love with you too, Dusty. I mean it indeed." - Dipper added -

Dusty approached Dipper slowly. He then sighed and gave her his very special words...

"Dipper, will you marry me for Valentines Day?" - Dusty proposed -

Dipper was swayed by his words and she could feel her heart beating fast than she ever felt before. Her tears of joy finally leaked from her own eyes. She was so overjoyed...

"Thanks, Dustmuffin! Thanks for making my wish come true!" - Dipper said, giving him a embrace -

"Your welcome, Miss Dipper." - Dusty replied -

They then kissed passionately while a shooting star flew through the night skies above.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 1. Dusty finally proposed a marriage to Dipper, who accepted it much. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 to witness the preparation for their awaited marriage, everyone!**_


	2. Dusty's Preparation

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the whole romance story. Since that i'm quite excited for 2015's Valentines Day, i decided to put the story updating of my other stories will be put on hold so that i could have some time in updating this new story of mine. Despite that this story chapter is so short, please enjoy this new story chapter by the way!**_

_**PS: I finally refined my own "Splero's War Experience" Stories a few days ago so i had only a few stories to check up for now. The refined story is based on a different website, though. Once again, please enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Dusty's Preparation

The next day, Blade approached Dusty to have a chat with him by his hangar...

"Dusty, can i ask you something?" - Blade asked -

"Yes, Blade. What is it?" - Dusty replied -

"Are you sure that you will be marrying her?" - Blade said -

"Wait, how did you know that?" - Dusty asked, surprised -

"We heard your proposal yesterday. Maru and the Smokejumpers were also surprised that you were now proposing a marriage with her sooner or later." - Blade explained -

"Ok, that's quite surprising to me." - Dusty said -

"But i must say that marrying Dipper would be a good memory for the Piston Peck...err...i mean Piston Peak Air Attack Fire and Rescue Team." - Blade added -

"Why, Blade?" - Dusty asked -

"You're marrying a firefighter soon. If you marry her, our legacy in our career will strive longer indeed. More people will fame you and Dipper too." - Blade replied -

"That's good, Blade. Dusty and Dipper Crophopper will still strive for Piston Peak indeed." - Dusty said -

Dusty's words slightly surprised Blade...

"By the way, are you ready to marry her?" - Blade asked -

"Yes, Blade. We'll marry in Valentines Day. I also brought a good gift for her too." - Dusty replied -

Dusty then shown his new wedding tires for Dipper. Blade was impressed...

"Nice gift, Dusty. You brought new tires for Dipper, eh?" - Blade said -

"Well, that's what Maru said long ago. When Humans marry each other, they use rings while Planes like us use Tires as the same." - Dusty added -

Blade only reply of agreement to Dusty is a simply but respected nod of his own head.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 2. Dusty was preparing for his marriage with Dipper on Valentines Day. Stay tuned for Chapter 3 to witness Lil Dipper's Marriage Preparation, everyone!**_


	3. Lil' Dipper's Preparation

_**This is the 3rd story chapter of the whole romance story. Despite the recent history of my training for Strike Fighters Israel in using old subsonic and transonic jets against enemy modernized supersonic jets, i will never ever gonna forsake this romance story since Valentines Day of 2015 is finally here. Despite that this story chapter is a little more shorter than the previous one that i updated only a few days ago, please enjoy this new story chapter, everyone since this very short story chapter follows the same events occurred previously on Chapter 2!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Lil' Dipper's Preparation

As Dusty prepared for his marriage with Lil' Dipper on Valentines Day, Lil' Dipper was also preparing for her marriage with Dusty on the same said day. She was being prepared by Maru and Dynamite in her own hangar...

"So Dipper, you're ready for your marriage to Dusty?" - Maru asked -

"Yes, Maru." - Dipper replied -

"Are you sure about that, Dipper? You're now marrying Dusty Crophopper AKA "Strut Jetstream" or "Firehopper" width this week. You planned your marriage for the first hours of the 2015 Valentines Day." - Dynamite asked her again -

"Yes, Dynamite. I'm ready to marry him for this year's Valentines Day. I always wanted to have some of my precious time with my Dustymuffin." - Dipper replied -

Maru checked and double-checked her engines and landing gear wheels while Dynamite was doing some standard washing sessions to Lil' Dipper's fuselage with cleaning rags and liquified cleaning polish. With have herself topped up in her hangar, she was now ready for her marriage to Dusty but she was cut short by Blade, who was eager to have a chat with...

"Hey, Dipper. How's your day today on preparing for your marriage with Dusty today?" - Blade asked -

"It's good, Blade. I'm prepared for my very exciting marriage with my Dustmuffin today." - Dipper replied -

"Do you also have the same Tire "Rings" in your own inventory, Dipper?" - Blade asked her further -

"Yes, Blade. It's out in the back, stashed away in a large crate. I'll give it to Dusty later on." - Dipper replied -

"Ok, Dipper. Just call me if you had something changed in your mind." - Blade said -

"Ok, Blade. I will." - Dipper replied -

Blade then left the hangar in a quick pace. Dipper was suspicious by his movement...

"Guys, what's wrong with Blade. He's a little bit jumpy today." - Dipper asked -

"We don't know, Dipper." - Maru and Dynamite replied in unison -

Dipper didn't bothered on and she resumed on keep herself at higher most.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 3. Dipper was also preparing for her marriage with Dusty later on. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, Everyone!**_


	4. The Marriage Part 1

_**This is the 4th Chapter of the whole romance story. After attending a victory celebration due to my aerial attack challenges for Strike Fighters Israel, i was filled with such nationalism fervor that i'm being motivate to update this story with new story chapters. Please enjoy this new story chapter by the way!**_

_**PS: I don't own the said songs in this chapter and on it's following chapter but i mentioned it here since the songs is one of my favorites. Once again, have fun reading, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Marriage Part 1

After the plane fiance and fiancee prepared for their marriage, the marriage was finally held in the Lodge, not far from the Piston Peak Air Attack Team Air Base. The Lodge was being decorated with festoons, balloons and confetti. The songs _**I'm Not The Only One**_ and _**Fine China**_ were played loudly via sound systems and loudspeakers. Every plane and vehicle, men, women and children alike, were have their time enjoying on the music, games and refreshments prepared by Dusty's and Dipper's trusted friends. Even Dottie, Chug, Skipper and Mayday attended Dusty's awaited marriage. They were all excited for the duration of the moment...

"Oh, i can't wait for this! I'm so excited!" - Dottie exclaimed with such joy -

"You could say that again, Dottie." - Chug added, smiling -

Skipper and Mayday were talking with Dusty's second mentor Blade...

"I didn't believe that Dusty had proposed a marriage with one of his trusted friends here in Piston Peak. We're completely caught by surprise with that, Blade." - Mayday said -

"I also never spoke to him yet about marriage too." - Skipper added -

"Well, don't worry about that. Dusty and Dipper can handle this marriage, guys. I mean their in total passion that the world never expected yet." - Blade replied -

"Are you sure about that? You should be considerate if you taking the chance." - Mayday said -

"Yes, friend. I can stand this moment. Besides, i wanted to see our firefighter marriage his very beloved partner in his own career that he recently worked at." - Blade replied -

Maru and the Smokejumpers then arrived at entrance...

"Oh my gosh! Here they come! - Dynamite exclaimed -

"Whom?" - Blade asked -

"Dusty and Dipper!" - Dynamite replied -

Blade was surprised to hear that. Then Dusty and Dipper finally arrived with their fuselages shining like finely polished diamonds...

"Hey, guys. We're here now!" - Dusty reminded -

"Let's get the wedding started!" - Dipper added -

Everyone then cheered with such joyful fervor.

* * *

_**This is the end of Chapter 4. The wedding of Dusty and Lil' Dipper is about to begin for their trusted friends. Stay tuned for the final chapter, everyone!**_


	5. The Marriage Part 2

_**This is maybe the last chapter of this romance story that i ever made recently over the next few days this week. Since Valentines Day will now be closed later on here in the Philippines, i can update this last story chapter to this romance story so that not only that i will return back to my old subsonic and transonic jet fighter training in Manila but to also create a new story of a different type. Please enjoy this new but last chapter of this story because it follows the events of the previous chapter that i updated a few hours ago!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Marriage Part 2

As Dusty and Dipper entered, Maru started to play the wedding song in the organ that Dusty's friends ordered from a nearby chapel not long ago. As the music plays on, everyone piled up in straight lines. All of the audience were lined up as Dusty and Dipper slowly approached the stage, side by side. With their new tires on them and their shining fuselages, they're now approaching with such confidence. When they finally approached the stage, Blade was now standing in front of them along with Chug and Mayday. Blade clears his throat before he begin his wedding statements to their wedding remarks...

"Dusty "Strut Jetstream" Crop...err...I mean Firehopper, will you accept this sultry plane...err...i mean this sultry firefighter to your own precious lifetime and to your caring heart forevermore?" - Blade asked -

"Yes, Blade. I accept your very words, sir." - Dusty replied, gentlemanly -

Blade then turned to face Lil' Dipper. He cleared his throat again before stating his words...

"Lil' "Lea Levine" Dipper, will you accept this handsome firefighter to your own precious lifetime and to your caring heart forevermore?" - Blade asked -

"Yes, Blade. I will also accept your words." - Dipper replied, affectionately -

"Ok, guys. Please face each other." - Blade said -

Dusty and Dipper then faced with each other. Once again, Blade cleared his throat...

"Dipper, i wonder why Blade kept on clearing his throat?" - Dusty whispered -

"Oh, don't mind that. He's just nervous in doing this." - Dipper whispered back -

Blade then stated his words for the last moment...

"Since you guys accepted my very own words in this wedding, i will state my last words to you both. By the power invested in me, i shall pronounced this lovely couple husband and wife!" - Blade stated -

Everyone cheered but their cheering intensified when Blade said this words that everyone waited...

"You guys can now kiss the bride!"

Upon saying that, Dusty and Dipper finally had their very passionate kiss in the eyes of the public. The kissing scene is so exciting that Blackout and Avalanche fainted together and in exaggeration. Dusty and Dipper finally ended the kiss and they had a quick chat...

"Dipper, Happy Valentines Day to you." - Dusty said -

"Thanks, Dusty. Happy Valentines Day to you too, Dustmuffin." - Dipper replied -

They snickered before kissing a second time. While they kissed passionately, the audience were cheering loudly at the top of their joyous fervor.

* * *

_**This is the end of the final chapter of the whole story and this story finally came to it's close. Dusty and Dipper finally married with each other along with the watchful eyes of their trusted friends. This is GunpowderBeserker or AKA Christian1011, signing out!**_

_**PS: Happy Valentines Day from the Philippines!**_


End file.
